Cry me a river
by MagicoSwing
Summary: One-Shot, Song-fic. Il L’aimait. Elle L’a abandonné sans qu’Il sache pourquoi… Maintenant, par hasard, Il La revoit, peut-être saura t-Il la vérité ? SB.OC °°REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ONLINE°°
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Cry me a river.

**Auteur** : NiaNia

**Avertissement** : G

**Spoilers** : Tous les tomes.

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages mentionnés ci-dessous m'appartiennent, mis à part Sirius. L'histoire aussi même si 90 pourcentsappartient à J.K. Rowling.  
De plus la chanson 'cry me a river' ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé général** : One-Shot, Song-fic : Il L'aimait. Elle L'a abandonné sans qu'Il sache pourquoi… Maintenant, par hasard, Il La revoit, peut-être saura t-Il la vérité ? Sa vérité, Leur vérité…

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**CRY ME A RIVER**_

**__**

**__**

En ce mois de Septembre, une faible pluie était présente, accompagnée d'un vent assez fort.  
Depuis trois ans, il avait fini sa scolarité.  
Il travaillait en ce moment dans un petit magasin du Chemin de Traverse spécialisé dans les ingrédients pour Potions.  
Tranquillement, il marchait vers le Chaudron Baveur.

_**  
You were my sun,  
You were my earth**  
Tu étais mon soleil,  
Tu étais ma terre, _

Judith devait en effet le rejoindre là-bas.  
Celle-ci était sa petite amie depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

_**  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no…  
**Mais tu n'as pas su toutes les façons dont je t'aimais, non…_

Il était assis depuis un bon quart d'heure sur une petite table ronde.  
Pour l'instant il jouait avec son verre à moitié plein de Fire-Whisky tout en observant les allées et venues des consommateurs.  
Judith n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs minutes.

_**  
So you took a chance,  
And made other plans,  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no  
**Alors tu as tenté ta chance,  
Et fais d'autres projets,  
Mais je parie que tu n'as pas pensé qu'ils viendraient tout briser, non_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer une bourrasque de vent avec une jeune femme ayant tout juste la vingtaine. Celle-ci chercha des yeux quelqu'un qu'elle repéra très vite.  
La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua.  
Sirius regarda la femme qu'il avait aimée des années durant s'asseoir dignement en face d'un ancien Serpentard…

_**  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
**Tu n'as pas à dire ce que tu as fait,_

…Josh Mapson. Tout en les regardant, il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Jusqu'à ce que… son cœur batte la chamade.

_**  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
**Je le sais déjà, je l'ai découvert grâce à lui  
Maintenant il n'y a plus de chance entre nous, ça n'existera jamais,_

Quelques paroles furent échangées et Irina arborait déjà son magnifique mais cruel sourire sarcastique.  
Elle tendit à Josh, son cousin, une petite bourse pleine d'un air dégoûté et se leva rageusement.

_**  
And don't it make you sad about it  
**Et cela ne te fait pas de peine_

En se retournant elle regarda, comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège, dans la direction de son ancien petit ami : Sirius.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et s'approcha de sa table lentement.

_**  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
**Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais  
Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, seul_

- Bonjour, souffla t elle, je peux m'asseoir ?  
Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête : Judith était définitivement en retard, tant pis.  
- Alors, que racontes tu depuis tout ce temps ? demanda doucement Sirius, la gorge nouée.  
Les yeux bleu outremer de la belle percutèrent ceux de Sirius. Ses yeux étaient un océan de tendresse et de tristesse, mais elle plaça sa main droite sur celle de l'homme qui était en face d'elle.  
- Je suis désolée, lui avoua t-elle. D'être partie sans rien dire, de t'avoir fait mal… Si tu savais…

_**  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
**Maintenant tu me dis avoir besoin de moi  
Quand tu m'appelles, au téléphone  
Fille, je refuse, tu dois m'avoir confondu  
Avec un autre mec_

Irina voyait bien dans les iris de Sirius qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir. Trop.  
- Savoir quoi ? siffla t-il.  
Elle baissa la tête. Sa façon de répondre l'avait blessée elle aussi.

_**  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
**Tes ponts ont été brûlés, et maintenant c'est ton tour  
De pleurer, pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières_

- Je ne crois pas qu'en parler soit la meilleure solution.

_**  
I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
**Je sais ce qu'ils disent  
Ils y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire,_

- Vas-y racontes-moi tout. Dis moi pourquoi ?  
Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.  
- Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec Mapson ! ajouta t-il.

_**  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
**Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais seulement parlé, et tu le sais,  
(Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas)_

Irina eut les larmes aux yeux.  
- Oui je l'admets cela a un rapport avec Josh… avec toute ma famille en fait. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est mon cousin.  
- On m'a rapporté tellement de choses sur ton absence.

_**  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
**Toutes ces choses que les gens m'ont dites  
Ne cessent de se mélanger dans ma tête  
(de se mélanger dans ma tête)_

- Que t'as t-on dit exactement ? s'informa t-elle.  
- Que tu étais mariée à ton cousin, que tu m'avais trompé avec…

_**  
You should've picked honesty  
**Tu aurais dû rester honnête,_

Irina regarda ailleurs, les yeux dans le vide :  
- Tu les crois je suppose, dit elle.  
- Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas les croire.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
- Si je suis partie c'est parce que… j'étais enceinte.

_**  
Then you may not have blown it  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
**Tu n'aurais pas dû le dire  
Tu n'as pas à dire ce que tu as fait,  
Je le sais déjà, je l'ai découvert grâce à lui  
Maintenant il n'y a plus de chance entre nous, ça n'existera jamais _

Un doux sourire maternel flotta sur ses lèvres.

_**  
And don't it make you sad about it  
**Et cela ne te fait pas de peine_

- C'était donc vrai, souffla l'ancien Maraudeur.  
Elle hocha la tête, paisible et triste.  
- Je croyais que tu m'aimais, lui dit il.

_**  
You told me you loved me  
**Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais,_

- Je t'aimais, assura t-elle.  
- Mais tu m'as abandonné !

_**  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
**Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, seul _

Elle essuya ses yeux avec un mouchoir.  
- J'étais enceinte Sirius, c'était obligé que je parte. Sinon mes parents nous auraient tués.  
'Ils l'auraient tuée elle. Et son bébé aussi…' songea Sirius.  
Pourtant une lueur dans le regard de Irina lui disait qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de son enfant et d'elle.

_**  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
**Maintenant tu me dis avoir besoin de moi  
Quand tu m'appelles, au téléphone  
Fille, je refuse, tu dois m'avoir confondu  
Avec un autre mec_

Sirius vit alors Judith arriver.  
'Pourtant avoir un enfant de Josh n'aurait pas tellement du déranger les parents de Irina ?'  
- Tu m'as trompé, ajouta t-il.  
La belle brune vint vers eux, souriante.

_**  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
**Tes ponts ont été brûlés, et maintenant c'est ton tour  
De pleurer, pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières _

Elle se pencha vers Sirius et l'embrassa.

_**  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
**Le mal est fait,  
Je pense que je dois partir,  
Le mal est fait,  
Je pense que je dois partir,  
Le mal est fait,  
Je pense que je dois partir,  
Le mal est fait,  
Je pense que je dois partir,_

Judith regarde interrogativement Irina tout en s'asseyant.  
- Je vais y aller Sirius, lâcha Irina.  
- Mais on ne s'est pas présentées, s'interposa la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Cela n'a aucune importance, assura Irina.

_**  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
**Tu n'as pas à dire ce que tu as fait,  
Je le sais déjà, je l'ai découvert grâce à lui  
Maintenant il n'y a plus de chance entre nous, ça n'existera jamais _

- Bon, au revoir vous deux. Bonne continuation, fit la jeune mère.

_**  
And don't it make you sad about it  
**Et cela ne te fait pas de peine_

Sans leur laisser le temps de parler elle alla au comptoir et rédigea un petit mot. Elle pria le barman de le donner à Sirius.  
Il le fit.  
Irina regarda la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Ses larmes étaient des larmes de chagrin. Mais aussi… de délivrance.

_**  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
**Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières_

Lorsqu'il leva la tête il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour protester.  
Irina secoua la tête.  
Elle partit précipitamment.

_**  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
**Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières  
Pleure moi des rivières_

Sirius se leva, anéanti.  
Triste. En colère aussi…  
Il devait les retrouver ! Il les retrouverait.  
Il sortit du pub rapidement sans adresser un seul mot à Judith.

Celle-ci, perplexe lut le mot que Sirius avait laissé sur leur table.  
Elle sourit doucement et s'en alla à son tour.

Sur le papier était écrit :  
'Sirius, je n'étais pas enceinte de Josh mais de toi. Cela explique tout n'est-ce-pas ?  
Ta fille se prénomme Milen et a 3 ans. Je ne te demande rien… Je ne veux même pas que tu viennes nous voir, surtout si c'est par obligation.  
Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, toujours aimé oui.  
Oublies-nous.  
Irina M.'

_**FIN**_

**Note : J'espère que ma petite histoire vous a plu.  
Et si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, vous pourriez me laisser une review ? Sachant que c'est ma première fanfic et que j'aimerais avoir vos véritables impressions. Etant donné que j'aimerais publier plusieurs fanfics si celle-ci vous déçoit autant que je m'améliore.  
En tout cas merci de me lire, et à très bientot.  
NiaNia.**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

BONSOIR ( ou bonjour) TOUT LE MONDE !!!  
merci merci merci à tous !!  
Je suis contente que ma fanfic vous plaise.

Je ne vais pas papoter plus longtemps (après avoir fait les RaR de mon autre One Shot j'ai plus d'idées !! lol)

Merci beaucoup !!!! Ya rien d'autre à ajouter...

**Réponses aux Reviews (RaR) : **

**Zabou :** Oh ! Merci de m'avoir reviewée en 2ème fois !!!!!!  
Oui c'est clair que dans ce One Shot Sirius n'est pas gâté… Surtout lorsqu'on sait ce qu'il va arriver par la suite on peut se dire qu'il n'a pas eu une vie très rose !  
Encore merciiiiiii.  
A la prochaine ;)

**Antadelie** : Encore toi !! LOL  
beh je te remercie encore une fois !!!!!! vraiment ce soir j'suis gâtée !!!!  
larme à l'œil  
une suite à cette fanfic ??? euh…  
lol.  
Franchement je m'en sens pas capable ! on va dire que je n'ai pas LE talent d'écrivain… aligner quelques mots, puis quelques phrases okay ! mais faire une fanfic… euh… c'était pas prévu !!! lol.  
nan en ce moment (reprise des cours en ) je fais déjà un autre One Shot et d'autres fanfics…  
mais j'y songerais… sait-on jamais !  
TU n'as qu'à faire la suite !!! LOL (quoique si quelqu'un me demande je pense dire oui)  
Aller encore merci (t'es un ange)  
Bisous.

**Lucylyu** : koukou !!! oui moi aussi j'adore Sirius bave  
et cette chanson aussi !!!! (meme si justin timberlake c'est pas du tout mon truc !!!!)  
toi aussi tu veux une suite ?? LOL  
je sais pas… j'y réfléchirai mais bon… j'pense pas.  
Aller à très bientôt !!!

A très bientôt tout le monde !!!  
Excellente Année !!!! Beaucoup de bonheur !  
Ciao

cool


End file.
